


My head is on fire, but my legs are fine

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt and Karen's first time, and Matt and Karen caught in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My head is on fire, but my legs are fine

When Karen comes back to London for the summer, he picks her up at the airport, and when she hugs him, she realises just how much she fucking misses him, with his stupid cheekbones and aviator sunglasses and  _argh._ Yeah, it’s a bit dumb how happy she is to be back in the UK and moreover, with him. 

They spend her first night there in, because she’s jet-lagged to the point where she’s barely avoiding using her Indian takeaway as a pillow, and then they have Matt-and-Karen-style cuddles in front of the television, and though she’s sure they could at one point do this platonically, the electricity courses through her skin when he touches her, and she seriously just wants to stay instead of having him be sensible and drive her her back to her hotel room at the end of the night. 

Though she’s wicked tired, it takes ages for her to get to sleep. 

The next night they go to a party, and that’s where the trouble starts. She should never, ever wear dresses that have cuts around the waist. She blames this entirely on the fact that he still hasn’t graduated from putting his arm around her waist whenever they’re together. 

As soon as his fingers come in contact with her bare skin, she gasps a little, and she hears his breath hitch a little as well. They are so, so lucky that it’s a relatively low key thing at Jenna and Richard’s place, so there (hopefully) won’t be any paparazzi. 

That’s good, because even as she and Matt are sitting on the couch chatting with Billie, his fingers were still gently tracing shapes on the exposed skin around her waist, and Karen’s pretty sure that she’s getting inappropriately flustered, because she can feel her face get hot and she knows that when she gets flushed, she really gets flushed. (Curse of the ginger. What can she say?) 

Matt, for his part, looks one hundred percent fine, as though nothing remotely out of the ordinary is happening. Idiot. 

So she rests a hand on his thigh, and totally ignores the knowing look that Billie gives the two of them, and enjoys how that seems to wipe the smug look off his face. 

“Two can play at this game, Smithers,” she whispers in his ear, and then disentangles herself from him and got up to get something to drink. 

She actually ends up in the bathroom, trying to compose herself a little before she went back out to mingle, because  _Jesus,_ when did that happen? When did the sexual tension between the two of them reach this sort of breaking point? They seemed to be professionals at this dance when they worked together, always keeping things friendly (well, fairly friendly) but there’s something different now, a kind of heat and attraction and a sense of  _this will now inevitably end with clothing on the floor._

Karen is not altogether opposed to that. 

She goes back out in to the party and does not look for Matt, but instead gets caught up in a conversation with that lovely girl from  _Call the Midwife_ until Matt catches back up with her about half an hour later. 

“Hi Jessica,” he says, “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d love to borrow Karen for a second.” 

She and Jessica say goodbye to each other, and then Matt takes her outside in to Jenna and Richard’s backyard, and there’s no one else there, and they sit down on this bench and stare up at the sky together. 

Matt doesn’t say anything, and neither does Karen, and he gently weaves his fingers through hers and rests their joined hands on his leg. 

“Matt…” Karens says softly, because she doesn’t know what to say right now because words are failing and she’s feeling love and lust and four million other emotions that are exploding out of her heart. 

He leans in and kisses her, and his hands rest on the cuts in her dress and she plays with the hair on the nape of his neck, and he groans and she runs her tongue across the roof of his mouth and she’s waited so long to taste him (or, at least be sober enough to remember how it felt to actually kiss him). 

They pull apart and he’s breathing hard, but there’s a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth, and their foreheads still rest together because she just can’t bear to be not touching him right now. 

“So,” Matt says, “there any chance I could, say, walk you back to your hotel?” 

Karen nods, and then says, “Only if you’re going to walk me all the way up to my room.” 

“I think I can handle that.” 

They grab their jackets, and say goodbye to everyone and grab a cab. As they drive through London, his hands gently slide up her thigh, under the hem of her dress, and she stops him just short of where she wants him most because she does not want this on the front page of the Sun tomorrow morning. 

He does walk her all the way up to her room, but instead of letting him leave she pulls him back inside and backs him up against the door and kisses him, and he unzips her dress and she unbuttons his shirt and soon they’re pressed against each other, skin to skin on Karen’s bed. 

He smirks when he makes her yell his name as she comes hard around his fingers, and she tries to memorise his face and the way his head drops back as she puts her mouth on him.  

As he enters her, it feels like she’s complete, because this is what she’s wanted for a long time and it feels so good to have him close to her.

Afterwards, when they’re both about to fall asleep, he whispers in hear, “I love you, Kaz.”  

She mutters something back to him before falling asleep with her legs tangled up with his. 

She makes up before he does, and revels in how peaceful he looks and how good it is to lie beside him. 

When he opens his eyes, she beams at him and says, “I love you, Matt.” 

“Love you too, Kaz.” 

* * *

Karen’s still back and forth from Los Angeles a fair bit, and one day, she gets herself out to Cardiff while Matt’s filming, and sits in his trailer until he comes back from a break. 

He’s overjoyed to see her. So overjoyed, in fact, that in about five minutes she’s relieved him of his shirt and she of hers, and he’s lying on top of her on the couch in his trailer, and he’s just unhooking the clasp on her bra when they’re interrupted by a very sharp squeal. 

Should’ve locked the door. 

That causes them to break apart from their from their kiss, and Matt blushes scarlet. 

“Hey, Jenna,” he says weakly. 

Karen just tries to get her top back on as fast as possible. 

Jenna doesn’t say anything for a while, and just sort of stares at them for a few seconds. 

“Hi,” she says. “Karen, it’s uh, lovely to see you. Matt, Steven just wanted me to tell you that we’re going to start filming again in about five minutes, but I’m sure we could hold it off for longer…” 

“No,” said Karen, “it’s… it’s fine. Uh, here, Matt, let me help you find some of your stuff.” (So, he was in his costume. His bow tie is nowhere to be found for quite a while.) 

Jenna leaves, and as soon as the door slams shut behind her, Karen and Matt burst out laughing. 

“I should probably go apologise to her once you guys are done today,” Karen says. 

“Not a big deal, I’m sure,” Matt says, doing up his waistcoat. “Though I’m not really sure that she’s going to be able to look you in the eye for a while.” 

“You say this as you are about to go film a scene with her,” Karen says. 

“This is true.” 

 


End file.
